Summer Camp
by lil gillian
Summary: Mulder and Scully get sent off to a summer camp full with kids. The MSR is... HERE
1. the case

"Good morning Mulder." I say walking into our cramped basement office. I can see Mulder is very interested in the file his reading because we barely make eye contact when he says "hi". I put my purse on the desk and walk off to the coffee pot to pour some coffee.

"New case." I ask him taking my first sip of the freshly brewed coffee.

"Yea, a summer camp in West Ford, Massachusetts clams that some of the campers have seen lights in the sky. Possibly UFO's." He says flipping through papers in the file.

"Are you sure that it's not just another "camp ghost story" Mulder." I ask him. I don't want him to get all excited for nothing.

"Not ghost. ALIENS. And it won't hurt to check it out. I talked to the head counselor and they said that we can play counselors for a week or two and see if their stories are true or false. It will be fun."

"So you want us to go to a summer camp for 2 weeks, play with the kids, and look for aliens?" I say. It would be nice but I don't dare tell Mulder that. I would never live it down.

"Yes. The plane is leaving at 3:00 so go home and pack." I turn around and walk to the door when I hear Mulder say...

"Don't forget your bathing suit." He grins. Oh, how I love that grin. I walk to my car and think about what I should pack.

Eight pairs of jeans. Check. Two pairs of squishy pants. Check. 5 pairs of shorts. Check. 3 long sleeve shirts, 9 short sleeve shirts, 4 tank tops, and 2 sweatshirts. Check. Tooth brush, hair brush, flash light, blah blah blah.... Check.

I am so sick of packing. I don't know what to pack. I don't know if I have everything. I'm so surprised that everything fits in one duffel bag and backpack. Mulder didn't tell me what kind of activities we have to do so I tried to pack everything I could think of. Mulder should be here in 10 minutes to pick me up to go to the airport. I look around my apartment. For the next 2 weeks I'm going to be sleeping in a cabin in the middle of god knows where with little kids and Mulder. I can't believe Skinner let us do this. I lay on my bed resting. Thinking about the next 2 weeks to come when I hear a knock on the door. I get up and walk to the door.

"Hey, you ready for bugs and camp fire stories." He says walking passed me.

"Ready as I'll every be." I say. I pick up my coat and backpack. Mulder picks up my duffel bag.

"Jesus Scully. Want did you pack." He says struggling with my bag.

"Hey, this was YOUR idea." I say and shut off the lights. It's going to be a very **eventful **two weeks.

**This camp in West Ford, Massachusetts is real. I've gone to summer camp there a couple of times and I just found out that their closing it in two years. sob So I started thinking about summer camp and a idea popped into my head. Summer Camp with Mulder and Scully. I would go. There's not going to be much of a case but lots of fun. And LOTS and LOTS of MSR for my Shipper fans. :) Tell me if I should continue with this baby my giving me a review! **


	2. airplane ride

The plane took off about 10 minutes ago. Mulder still thinks that this is an X-File. I told him it's most likely a couple of campers playing jokes. But he doesn't won't to hear it. He told me that the campers don't know that we're on a case. They think we are just FBI agents volunteering our time.

"Scully, are you okay?" Mulder asks me. His always so concerned about me.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I ask him.

"Your just a little more quiet than usually." He tells me. What does he want me to say. Does he want me to jump up and down and say "Mulder, were going to have so much fun!" If I did that he would probably take me to the hospital for a drug test.

"What do they do at Summer Camp?" I ask him.

"You play games, do night walks, go swimming, and sometimes there's food fights. But it all depends on the camp you go to." He says with a hint of excitement in his voice. He's going to enjoy this camp thing if we find aliens or not.

"And you like that kind of stuff?" I ask him and he has a big smile.

"Come on Scully. Have a little fun. You will like it I promise."

"And if I don't, can I throw you in the lake." That would be really funny. A 5'2 women throwing a six foot man in a lake.

"It's a deal!" We shake hands.

I'm so happy that Scully is coming with me to this camp. It's going to be so much fun she won't know what hit her. She needs a break and to have fun and this is the only way to do it. Out of the seven years that I've known this women she has never truly had fun. At least not in front of me. I need to give her this. So I know that I have made her happy once in my life. I always bring her pain and worry. I just want to make the one person I love happy. And if she's happy I'm happy.

**I know it's short but I will have another chapter done soon. I would love to know what you think. Does it suck? Do you like it? The TRUTH IS OUT THERE and the only way I can find out is with a REVIEW. :)**


	3. Welcome to Summer Camp

**I can't believe I have that many reviews so fast. I'm sooo happy now. Thank you ALL so much and I will try to get my chapters out as fast as I can. **

Somewhere in Westford, MA

11:09am

It such a gorgeous little town. There's houses with white picket fences and children running around in their front yard. We passed the most beautiful church that, looks like something out of a book. And there is a park with lots of green grass and flowers right in the center of town.

"Beautiful is it." Mulder says as I look out the window. I feel Mulder gaze on me.

"Yes, it's gorgeous." I say as I see a big welcome sign for the camp.

"I think were here." he says as he starts going down the dirt road beside the train tracks. There's trees everywhere.

"They said to follow the main path for about 10 minutes and we will be there." he says loudly over the noise of the car going over rocks in the road.

After about 20 minutes of looking we found the main area. There's two vans parked beside a big cabin with big screen windows. It looks like a cafeteria because I see about twelve tables with plates on each one. There's a big baseball field and a seating area with man maid benches near the cafeteria. Mulder parks the car near the two white vans and get out.

"You two must be Fox and Dana." A women says stepping out of the cafeteria doors. I see Mulder cringe at the use of his first name but recover with a smile before the lady can notice.

"Hi, my name is Kelly. I'm one of the directors. I'm in change of the girl part of camp." She says.

"Hi." Mulder and I say and shake hands.

"Okay. I should tell you a little about the camp. This is Nashoba, the boys side of camp. We come here everyday for lunch, dinner, or whenever we are doing a activity with both the boys and girls together. There is Celio which is just the day camp and there is Waki which is the girls side of camp." She says and looks down at her list.

"The cabin's are slit up by age. Dana you will be in cabin Athlena which is the 13 year olds but I don't know Fox's yet. I think your cabin is with Billy so that's the 14 year olds. Each cabin has two counselors. Fox will be staying here and you Dana are going to Waki. I'll be waiting in the van to take Dana." She says and walks to the van.

"You going to miss me." Mulder asks me with a pout.

"Yes, I'm going to miss you so much I'm going to die." I joke.

"Really Scully. I didn't know you loved me that much." He jokes. If only you knew how much I love you Mulder.

**Okay I know this is a short chapter but the next one will be longer. I put Mulder and Scully in cabins with 13 and 14 year olds because the conversations can be more interesting. I have so many ideas for this story it's scary. As all of you must know I LOVE REVIEWS! The more reviews the faster I write so keep them coming and tell me what you think! **


	4. Alien heads and Chocolate Pudding

**I have been thinking what to write for the next chapter. Here it is. The campers are made up except my friend Jaclyn and myself Tiffany. Jaclyn and me act this way most of the time. I don't own X-files, David Duchovny, or Joel Madden from Good Charlotte. And thank you all for the reviews.**

"David Duchovny is so hot!" Tiffany says as she reads her magazine with David Duchovny on the front.

"Not as hot as Joel." Jaclyn mumbles. She's reading a magazine with a picture of Joel from the band Good Charlotte on it.

"Jaclyn, how many times are you going to say that. David Duchovny is SO SEXY!" Tiffany yells.

"Do you guys always act like this." Dana Scully asks the two obsessed campers.

"Dana, who do you think looks the sexist... the gorgeous David Duchovny!... or Joel." Tiffany says to Scully waving a picture of David Duchovny from her bunk.

"David is hotter than Joel." Emma says from her top bunk.

"David Duchovny is cute." Scully says as a matter of fact.

"See Jaclyn, she thinks his hotter than Joel!" says Tiffany. Scully just roles her eyes and puts her head on her pillow.

"Dana. Did you realize that Fox looks just like David Duchovny." Tiffany says with a growing smile on her face.

"No he doesn't!" Scully says too fast and starts turning red.

"Oh my god, she blushing. You like Fox don't you!" Lisa says laying on her bunk bed.

"No I don't. I work with him. His my partner." Scully says trying oh so hard to stop blushing.

"Dana it's alright. Fox is REALLY cute. It's okay if your in love with him." Tiffany says putting her magazine away to go to bed.

"I'm not in love with him." Scully says shy trying hard not to smile but you can tell she does love him.

"Okay Dana, but you have to make me two promises." Tiffany says.

"First one, if you don't want him I will have him. If I can't have David Duchovny, Foxy is the next best thing." Scully laughs that a 14 year old girl has a crush on her partner.

"Okay, the second promise?" Scully asked.

"The second promise is when you guys get married, I'm the bridesmaid and that you name your first daughter after me." Everyone laughs.

"Okay." Dana smiles and puts her head back down on her pillow. She thinks about what it would be like to be married to Mulder. To fall asleep every night looking at his handsome face. She falls asleep with the thought of being with Mulder.

"WAKE UP!"

Scully woke up from her restful slumber from someone yelling from a distance . She hears the girls protesting in sleeply voices. Scully rubs her eyes and sits up to look at her surroundings. She sees the girls trying to get out of their beds half asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Someone shouts again. Dana feels like she's about to take out her gun and shot whoever is yelling.

"OKAY ALREADY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Someone yells from one of the other cabins.

Scully rubs her face in hopes to wake up a little but it doesn't work. She turns and notices something on her pillow. It looks like green and black make up. Then she looks at her hands and sees the same thing.

"What the hell." Scully mumbles as she digs out her mirror. She looks into the mirror and on her forehead is a picture of a smudged alien head. And on her cheeks it says "From Fox Mental." She wonders how the hell did he get in here and why didn't she wake up.

"Did Romeo came and do that last night." Tiffany asks putting on her shoes.

"How did he get in here."

"The boys come down here in the middle of the night and draw on the person they have a crash on. They do it every year. Someone must of told Fox about it." She says with a smile.

Before lunch Scully goes looking for Mulder and finds him with a group of boys playing baseball.

"Hey Fox Mental. What did you do to me." Scully yells walking to the baseball field. Mulder smiles and turns to her putting the bat over his shoulders.

"Hey, sleeping beauty how did ya sleep?" Mulder asks her with a grin.

"Not to bad but I woke up with a green forehead." She says putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh really. That must of sucked." Some of the boys start laughing.

"Are these your partners in crime." She points to the boys on the field laughing.

"These are the boys in my cabin. Their my homies." His says trying to be cool. He's acting like a 14 year old.

"Your _homies_.. Yea right! Your probably their only friend that can break a hip." The boys start laughing again. One of the boys yell "Hey, old man, give Nick the bat so us young people can play.

"Scully, you make me sound like I'm 70 years old". He pouts.

"You better watch it. Payback can be a bitch." Scully says folding her arms.

"What are you going to do!"

"You'll see."

Then everyone walks to the lunch hall. It's going to be a messy lunch.

They had pizza bagels for lunch which wasn't too bad for camp food. Everyone ate and for a treat there was chocolate pudding. Scully was at her table severing everyone chocolate pudding when Mulder came up to her.

"Scully, if there is any pudding left when your done can you bring it to my table." Mulder asked.

"Sure Mulder." She says not looking at him but still severing pudding to her table. And Mulder walks back to his table.

"I think she still mad at me." Mulder tells his table.

"Do you guys what to see something really funny." Scully says to her table as she stirs the bowl of pudding with a evil grin.

"You wouldn't Dana!" One of the girls say.

"I will be right back. It's payback time." She says walking across the mess hall to Mulder's table. She sees him sitting at his table and taps on his shoulder.

"Mulder did you want the pudding."

"Yes, I want it." He says looking up to her.

"Here you can have it." And Scully tips the bowl of chocolate pudding on his head. It goes all over his head and shirt. Dripping down sexy his face.

"See, I can share." She says rubbing in the pudding in his hair. Then she leans down to his ear.

"Payback's a bitch." She whispers in to his ear seductively and walks back to her table. Everyone is laughing and Mulder has a smile on his face.

"Oh Yea... She wants me."

**See this chapter is much longer. The idea for the alien on Scully's forehead came from experience. I woke up one morning with a green alien on my head. (I thought they were gray?) I just added MSR too make it interesting. Please keep reading. I'm just getting started. Just remember, the more reviews, the more interesting this baby gets!**

**And let me ask you... who's hotter David Duchovny or Joel?(If you have to think then maybe the X-files is not your thing.)**


	5. Damn the Rain

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews. They make me so happy! I have been sick all week so I didn't get a chance to write. Very Sorry. And thank you for the votes for the David and Joel contest. Jaclyn wanted me to tell you people that Joel belongs to her! And David Duchovny belongs to me but I will share him for a little while.(hehehe) Please review! I love REVIEWS!**

It rained all night. Which made it hard to sleep. I love the rain but I love it more when I'm in my own apartment not it a cabin with no heat. Now it's all muddy outside. You can't play kick ball or tag with mud on the ground. It's probably going to be a slow day then. We are probably going to do arts and crafts in the lodge. Or watch a movie. The worst part is I'm only going to see Mulder at lunch and dinner. And that's only for a few minutes. Damn the rain!

We went into the lodge to watch a movie. The movie "Miss Congeniality" with Sandra Bullock. It's about this FBI agent that goes undercover in a beauty queen pageant. I would never go undercover in a beauty queen pageant. You will never see me parading around in a evening gown and waving my hand like some kind of bimbo. I would kill Mulder for even putting us on a case like that.

In the middle of watching the movie I hear some talking and laughing outside. Everyone hears it too because everyone looks at each other questionably and start walking to the door, to look outside. When looking outside we see the boys throwing mud at the door at us. Everyone goes outside yelling but I walk to the other side of the lodge and walk out the back door. I'm not going to get all muddy.

I walk out the back door and start walk to somewhere safe. Just as I walk around the corner of the lodge I bump in to someone. As I gain my balance back I look up to the man's face. It's Mulder. A very muddy Mulder. And he has a evil grin on his face. That is not a good sign.

"There you are!" He says. And tries to reach for me.

"Oh no you don't!" I laugh and turn around and start running. I run as fast as I can but not fast enough. He catches me and throws me over his shoulder. I'm laughing and protesting him to put me down but he doesn't. He carries me and the sounds of children's laughter get louder and louder. I see the kids running from the mud being thrown at them.

"Mulder put me down." I laugh out. He laughs and stops. I look over my shoulder and see a big mud puddle.

"NO MULDER! DON'T!" But it's to late. He throws me right into the mud. It's cold and wet and I get some in my mouth. I start spiting the mud out of my mouth and Mulder laughs.

"Does it taste good. You know, you look cute with mud in your hair." He says laughing and I start to stand up.

"Why don't you try it for yourself!" I pick up a hand full of mud and mash it into his face. Then I start running and throw mud at the kids.

**I'm sorry that this is short. I'm still feel under the weather so this chapter might not be that great. Sorry. Review and tell me what you think. I will update the story in a few days if I get some reviews. More reviews the faster I write:)**


	6. Night Walk

I see the way he looks at that bitch. It's disgusting. How can he be attracted to that thing. I bet her hair isn't even natural red. She's not that pretty and look how short she is! She about only 5 feet! What can he see in her? You know what, it doesn't even matter because he's going to be mine. At the end of the week, his going to be in the palm of my hand...

Mud is the most nastiest thing on this planet. It took me about 15 minutes to get it out of my hair. I didn't see Mulder after I smashed mud in his face. I was to busy gargling mouth wash because Diane shoved mud into my mouth. I hate that bitch. She's from cabin Diana. For some reason those names go together. She's a counselor too. A little younger than me with dark hair and brown eyes. She just so rude and bothers me for some reason.

Because my cabin has been fairly good, me and the other cabin counselor Jillian decided that it would be fun to do a night walk. I guess that the kids really enjoy it because for two days the kids have been hounding us to take them on a night walk. It could be fun. Jillian told me that Billy and Mulder's cabin will be joining us on this little adventure. That's the best part. I get to see Mulder.

"Come on Dana, the boys are here!" Emma shouts running into the cabin. I'm almost ready. I probably look silly. I can't find any of my sweatshirts so I'm wearing Ashley's sweatshirt which is a pink _Baby Phat_ one. And my hair is braided. I must look like I'm in college. I grab my flashlight and follow Emma out of the cabin.

"Dana, you should take the back with Fox. I will take the front with Billy." The kids start to walk down the hill and I walk to the back where Mulder is there grinning at me. I give him the confused eyebrow that always gets a laugh out of him.

"What?" I ask him. He grabs one of my braids gentle and twirls it between his fingers.

"New look?" He grins down at me. Then I realize that there is red in his hair. It's kind of hard to tell in the dark but I can just see it. He dyed his hair red!

"And look at you Mulder? Are you trying to take my hair color?" I smile and he laughs at my little joke.

"Why you jealousy? It's that one day dye stuff. Don't I look _prettyful_?"He teases.

"Just beautiful, Mulder." He's gorgeous with any hair style.

We walk behind the rest of the group so no one gets lost. Which I'm glad because I get to be in Mulder's presents. We have small talk but most of the time we walk in comfortable silence. We share little glances which make me blush but I don't think he sees cause it's dark. We follow the rest into a big open field and we all sit down on the grass.

"Jillian, tell a story!" One of the children say. I lay back to look up at the stars and Mulder does the same right next to me.

"Okay, does anyone know who lived on this land years ago?"

"No" The boys and girls say. And she goes on.

"Well, along time ago, when the Indians and pilgrims lived on this land, there were these two people. The boy's name was Nashoba. He was a pilgrim and lived here with his family. And there was this pretty girl named Wakiatina. Wakiatina was a Indian. One day both Nashoba and Wakiatina went for a walk. Both were warned by their families to not go far because Indians and pilgrims do not talk to each other. But they came across one another. Both around the same age of 19. They became friends but they didn't tell their families. As they spent more time together they grew to love each other. They both denied their feeling cause they were worried about what their families would think. Pilgrims and Indians do not fall in love. It was wrong. They are so different. But one day Wakiatina's father saw his daughter and this pilgrim kissing and he was mad. "Get off my daughter!" He yelled. And he told Waki that she could never see him again. "But father, I love him! Why don't you understand?" she cried. "Because it's wrong, Waki. It will make our tribe look bad. You don't want that do you?" he asked her. "No father" That night she went to go see Nashoba and they ran away together. They didn't care what anyone thought. They were in love. They ended up having lots of children and lived in peace. And because of their bravery, they named the camps after them. The boys camp is Nashoba and the girls camp Waki, short for Wakiatina, is named after Waki."

Later that night

1:53 am

"Dana, why aren't you and Fox together. Why don't you guys just admit your feelings?" Jennifer asks me. We got in bed just 5 minutes ago. You would think they would be sleeply.

"Well, I don't know if he feels the same way."

"Come on Dana! You can tell he loves you."

"Well, if we did ever get together, we would probably get fired. Our job wouldn't like that we were a couple." I say looking up at the wooden ceiling.

"So WHAT! Nashoba and Wakiatina didn't care what their families thought, why should you! Are you going to let a few dumb people ruin your chance to live happy ever after."

"Be like Nashoba and Waki and take the chance." Tiffany says.

"When the time is right. Good night, everyone." I whisper. When the time is right, everything will fall in to place.

"Good night, Dana."

**Finally, I finished another chapter. I sorry it took long. Just to let you know, I know that prettyful isn't a word but I like to say it. It's sounds funny! (lol,** **yes I've be told I'm weird!) And I'm pretty sure that the story about Nashoba and Waki is true. My counselor told us that story on a night walk, looking up at the stars. And by the way, you pronounce Waki as "Walkee". I know, it's weird but you tell the camp that, not me. **

**I want to thank Faye, Rosie, mo-scully, damandabear, and everyone that has reviewed my story. It's your reviews and stories that keep me going. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can! **


	7. Diane

I woke up at 6:00 in the morning to be the first one to take a shower. There is over 50 people in this camp and you only have like 5 minutes to shower. If you get up early, then no ones there to rush you. It so relaxing to take a shower without one of the girls yelling "Hurry Up Dana!"

I shut off the water and start wiping myself dry. While I'm in the shower, wiping the water off my body, I hear the screen door creak open and two voices laughing. Who would be up this early? I know I should exit the shower and leave but for some reason I stay in there and don't make a sound.

"That's mean Diane! Dana's a nice person." It sounds like Carla. Did she say my name! She's talking to Diane. I'm just going to stay quiet and listen.

"She's just a bitch!" Diane says. How am I a bitch! I never did anything to that women! She's the one that shoved mud down my throat! Okay, Dana. Settle down...

"Everyone _LOVES_ Dana! She is just so_ prefect. _And she has a great job... So what!" Diane says. Hold on, sweety, if you think I'M perfect then you need some serious help. I'm not even close to perfect.

A minute later Diane and Carla exit the bathroom and I climb out of the shower and walk back to my cabin, trying not to be noticed by Diane or Carla.

**I know it's short but I had to show everyone the relationship between Scully and Diane . It's gonna get interesting. :)**


	8. I avoided this moment

I'm so nervous I think I'm gonna shit my pants. Today two of the boy cabins are coming down to Waki to go swimming. And of course one of the cabins is Mulder's cabin. Mulder has never seen me in a bathing suit. I avoided this moment for the past seven years. Trust me, it was had. The FBI always does a barbecue at the beach every year. I love the beach. I love everything about it. But if there is any chance that Mulder would be there, then don't expect me to go around in a bathing suit. I'm not Mulder's type of woman. I'm not long legged and big chested. There is nothing good to see when I'm wearing a bathing suit.

I go looking for my one piece black bathing suit. I look for it in my suitcase, my bag, the clothes line, the reeling outside, no were to be found. Damn. Where did I put it?

"What's wrong Dana?" Ashley says coming beside me. I turn to face her with a confusing look on my face.

"I must of missed placed my bathing suit. I can't find it any were. Have you seen it?" I ask her.

"Nope... but you can wear my extra bathing suit." She says walking to her trunk and lifting the top open. She pulls out a white bikini and tosses it to me. I catch it and look at it. I can't wear this. I'm gonna make a fool of myself.

"Is something wrong?" Ashley asks.

"Um, no. I'm fine." I lie. What am I gonna do! I can't wear this. I have to think of something! Think Dana. THINK!

"Okay, well I gonna go to the bathroom. We have to be at the waterfront in ten minutes." She says leaving. Ten minutes! What am I going to do? Only have ten minutes. This damn camp sucks. You HAVE TO wear your bathing suits at the waterfront at all times. No swimming in clothing. God, what am I going to do.

I'm in deep shit if I have to go into the water. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a white T-shirt over the bathing suit. We walk to the beachfront that is only a minute from our cabin. There is three man-maid benches and towels that lay on the sandy beach. I look at the platform the runs into the lake and see about 20 boys lined up. Some are splashing each other and some are hitting each other. Why can't boys be civilized. I see Mulder on the platform wearing his swimming trunks and a white T-shirt also. Sexy as hell but for god sakes take the shirt off!

"Dana, you stay on the beach." The camp's lifeguard says. Thank god. Now I don't have to take off my T-shirt. I go and sit on the sand with two of the girls that are from my cabin. They can't go swimming cause their "little friend" came to visit them. The Lifeguard blows the whistle which means they can go in. Mulder grabs the hem of his shirt with both hands and lifts it over his head.

Next to me Emma and Lisa both whistle at Mulder as he takes the shirt off. God damn, look at his chest. This must be a sin. I'm gonna have to say about three hundred Hail Mary's cause the thoughts that I have right now would give me a first class ticket to Hell.

"See something you like." Emma says and looks at me from the corner of her eye with a grin.

"Huh." I try to act dumb but the blush that comes on my face is a give away.

"15 more minutes!" The Life guard yells to the kids in the water. Little seven year old Amanda comes running from the water shivering.

"Dana, I'm cold." She says with her teeth chattering.

"You didn't bring a towel?"

She shakes her head no. I look around and there are no extra towels or anything. That's when I look down at my shirt. Okay, either let the kid freeze or be embarrassed. I look at Amanda in front of me shivering to death. I know what I got to do. I stand up and take the T-shirt off really fast so no one will notice. I put it over Amanda's head gently and sit back down. The shirt ends around her shins. I think it's one of Mulder's shirts if I think about it. I never buy white T-shirts that big.

I look around to see were Mulder is to make sure he doesn't see me. I don't see him anywhere which makes me relieved and sad at the same time. Amanda sits about 5 feet in front of me. I think I hear a giggle or two come out of her but when I look at her, all she is doing is smiling at me. What? What's so funny? Before I can ask anything I'm lifted off the ground. The surprise makes me giggle like a 10 year old girl.

"Hey!" I call out with a smile to Mulder who is carry me. Not a "hey what's up" kind of way but like "Hey! Put me down you crazy nut!" kind of way. He carries me on to the dock where all the kids are pointing and laughing while I say "Mulder! Put me down you nut!". But instead he tosses me into the water where all the leaves and crap are.

When my head pokes out of the water and my eyes focus I see Mulder there on the dock and some giggle from children that are coming from the other side of the dock.

"Did I tell you that you look very pretty today Scully."

"You big meany." I say swimming to the dock. When I get to the dock I grab on to it with one hand and grab Mulder's left ankle with the other. He moves his ankle from my grip.

"I don't think so Miss.Scully." He says looking down at me. I start putting all my weight on the end of the dock and rock it back and forth enough so Mulder losses his balance and falls into the water next to me. Did he think he was gonna get away that easy. Mulder's head pokes out of the water with a red leaf on top of his head.

"Your not so bad yourself, Mulder."

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. My life has just been so crazy lately.** **About two and half weeks ago I had to be rushed to the hospital cause I was really dizzy and almost passed out. But I'm okay now. My mother knew I was alright when they had to take blood from my arm right on the vein (which I really hate!) And I said the only way I was doing it is if I got the xfiles Mythology boxset.lol The doctors got a kick out of it... And then a couple days later I got in trouble at school (I really am a good kid)** **and just a couple days ago everybody in my grade got in trouble cuz we had a food fight. And this week Im taking a big state test and this test is going to tell me if I pass or if I'm going to fail in life and live in a box...so you see my live has been crazy.**

**But thank you all for the reviews. When I got home from the hospital and saw all the reviews I was still getting... it just made me so happy. I would like to thank you all personal but we would all be here forever. Lol thanx 4 listen & for the reviews. I love reviews!(and duchovny)**


	9. A 9 second Dare

Since that night of the night walk, Jillian and Billy have been planning another event for both of our cabins to get together again. So tonight Billy and Mulder's cabin are going to come over to our side of camp and were going to have our own campfire once everyone is asleep. I didn't think that it would be a big deal cause we have a campfire every night but I heard that the boys only have one or two the whole time there here. The girls are alright with it so we agreed.

That night

11:49 pm

All the girls except my cabin are asleep in there beds and the boys just got here so it's time to start having fun. There is already a fire going since we just had a campfire 20 minutes ago with all the other girls. Everyone goes sitting around the fire with their friends. I sit down next to Emma who patted to the spot next to her on the ground, inviting me to sit next to her. I sit there and Lisa takes the spot next to me.

"So what are we gonna do?" Billy asks to everyone sitting by the fire. I look at everyone and see that everyone is thinking.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Rachel suggests but her suggestion is shot down by the boys moaning with complains.

"That's a girls game." One of the boys say and I suddenly feel bad for Rachel so I speak up.

"How about we just do the dare part of Truth or Dare?" Everyone says their okays and we start playing "Dare".

"Okay, first we need to get some guidelines down." Says Rob, one of the 14 years olds. I believe he is like the leader of the cabin that everyone likes.

"First of all it can't be like something like jumping off the roof of the lodge or walking around ass naked. If you don't want to do the dare you have to go jump in the lake." Rob says and sits back down were he was sitting next to Mulder. Mulder sure does looks sexy to night...

"Okay. Who wants to start?" Everyone starts saying "Me! Pick me!" but everyone finally decides that Jillian can go and we're just gonna work our way around the circle. The person we pick to do the dare has to get up and stand up in front of everyone and the person that is doing the daring then tells them the dare. I guess that way they will be a little shy. I'm just a little nervous of what is going to be my dare and I am not jumping into that lake in the middle of the night.

Jillian dares this kid Rick to run around everyone singing the Barney song. Everyone started laughing and by the time he got done, he looked so embarrassed.

"Aww, we love you too Rick." Lisa jokes and giggles as Rick shyly smiles.

"Okay! It's my turn now!" Emma yells loudly and starts giggle. Tiffany gives her a questionable look and they both get up and walk away from the fire for a second. Emma whispers into Tiffany's ear and Tiffany gets a evil grin on her face like something is about to go down and only her and Emma know about it.

"Oh! You got to do that!" Tiffany jumps up and down and Emma elbows her in the side to be quiet. They both walk back and take their seats.

"What was that all about." I ask Emma and she just looks at me from the corner of her eye.

"You will see." She says. Then she starts talking to the whole group. "Okay, I know what the dare is going to be. Fox, your up." Mulder stands up and walks in front so everyone can see him. Everyone looks up front at Mulder and waits for the dare.

"Also, Dana go up front." I look at Emma who has a smile on her face then I look at Tiffany who looks like she's gonna brake out in giggles any second. I stand up and walk to were Mulder is standing. We look at each other with questionable looks and then look forward to look at everyone in front of us. Everyone waits for Emma to speak again.

"First if you don't do the dare right, you guys are doing it again. Okay." We shake are heads okay. I stand there nervously waiting for what's to come.

"Fox, I dare you to kiss Dana." I think my eyes just popped out of my head. No, I can still see but they are very close to falling out, I'm sure. I feel my heart start to pound in my chest and my face grows hot. Oh god, what am I going to do? No. Wait. I can't do anything... Mulder was dared this, not me. It's up to him.

I look up at Mulder. I think he felt me looking at him cause he looks down at me. I can hear everyone talking but I can't hear anything. Like I zoned everyone out. Then I hear Emma's voice which brakes me out of my spell.

"It has to last more than 9 seconds."

I see Mulder eyes asking for permission. I know that he wouldn't do it with out asking me. We only kissed once before and I don't even think it lasted for more than 5 seconds. I don't know what to do. This is all up to me now. It's now or never.

"Well Mulder, as your doctor, I don't think it's very healthy for you jump in a lake when it 50 degrees out." Hey! It's true.

I see a Mulder grin appear on his face. He bends down and our lips meet. God, his lips feel good on mine. His hand finds it's way to the back out my neck, drawing me closer to him. Now his grin comes off his face. His starts sucking on my lower lip and I feel myself melt. No kiss has ever done this to me before. My heart is still racing. We start to deepen the kiss more when someone says "Damn! Keep it PG, will yea!" That's when we part with smiles on our faces.

Emma starts to speak. "Well, you won't have to do it again cause that was more than 9 seconds. It was more like 9 minutes." We both blush and sit back down.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took long to update but I have been so busy with all the tests I have been taking and stuff. I get out of school on June 30! YEA! I know, Im getting out sooo late but New England got a lot of snow this winter so I have to make up the snow days.**

**Since some people wanted to know what I got on my English State finale, I will tell you. You have to get AT LEAST a 850 to pass and the HIGHEST you can get is a 1270. I got a 1215! Only 55 points away. I think I got like the second highest. Not bad for a person that was in resource classes for English all her life until this year. I just went into regular English this year and I was always made fun of cause I was bad at writing. Well how's laughing now!**

**Thank you all for the reviews. They always put a smile on my face. So tell me how you liked this chapter with another review! **


	10. Not in her 20's

I never really watched the Olympics... ever. So when they told me that the next couple of days was the Olympics at camp, I didn't know what to expect. Well, I knew that someone would run with a torch and light that thing on fire or whatever it's called. That's as much as I know about this thing.

Joey, one of the camps staff ran with the torch and when he lit the candle on the podium on fire, everyone knew the games have begun. But what everyone didn't know is that the podium was going to catch on fire and the place was going to turn into hell. Maybe it's a sign for bad things too come.

Two days later...

Who the hell knew playing every sport in the book in two days could be so exhausting. Baseball, Football, Basketball, soccer, hockey, swimming, tennis, volleyball! And that's what we only played today so far!

I think I'm gonna sit the next couple events out. It's only a running race and I don't think my feet can take much more.

"Hey Dana." Diane says seating herself next to me. The sound of her voice sends chills down my spine. I smile a friendly hello.

"Your really good at athletics." She comments to me, while I look out at the first running group take off.

"Thanks. Your good too."

"So, did you play sports when you were younger?" She asks.

"Yeah. I played with my brothers a lot-"

"Oh, so you were like a tomboy." She grins. Oh, how I would like to punch you in the face.

"No. I ways pretty girly but I would play sports too." It's true. I sometimes would play baseball in a dress.

"See, I wish I was like you. I'm just afraid I will mess up my hair." Well, Diane I can mess it up for you.

"CAN I HAVE THE SECOND RUNNING GROUP!" Some yells over the sound speaker.

"Oh that us! I looked at the chart and you and me are in the same running race." She says standing up.

"I'm gonna sit this one out." I tell her.

"I understand. Your not in your 20's anymore." She smirks at me and walks away. So I'm not in my 20's! That doesn't mean I can't run!

I get up and walk over to the table were everyone is waiting for the other race to end. Jimmy points to me and looks at the chart.

"Dana. Your second in line." When he says that Diane turns around and looks at me.

"I thought you said you were going to sit this one out?" She says

"I changed my mind." I say kind of rudely but at this point I don't give a shit. I'm sick of Diane and I'm not going to take anymore of her crap!

We take our places at the starting mark. I'm second in line and Diane is next to me in the third spot. We get ready for the horn. The horn goes off and I run. As fast as I can while keeping a pace.

After about 1/4 of a mile Diane and me are in the lead. I'm a little bit ahead of her. Before I know it I feel someone kick my left leg and I'm on the ground with Diane right next to me. She holding her knee.

Mulder and Justin jog to us and I start to stand before they get to us. I look at Mulder's face and he is full of concern.

"Are you alright Scully?" Mulder says standing next to me.

"Yea. I'm fine." I say and bend down to take a look at "Miss Princess's" knee. There is no cuts or even any signs of it even hitting the ground.

"Uuhh, it hurts bad!"

"Well it looks fine." I tell her and Justin runs off somewhere. Diane starts stand then falls back down.

"I can't stand. Fox, can you help me up." She holds out her hand and a second later Mulder helps her up. She puts her arm around his shoulder and Mulder turns to me.

"See if they have any ice packs." And I walk to the table that has the first aid kit, while they walk to a bench. She not hurt. She probably kicked me to make me lose and fell on her hands. God, she's so rude.

After a minute I find a ice pack and start walking to the bench were Mulder and Diane are sitting. As I get closer, I hear that they are in the middle of a conversion.

"Yea, I'm going to the dance." I hear Mulder say.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go with me?" Diane says. Please say no Mulder. Please...

"Um, I would love too." Before I get to give the ice pack to them I run over to Michelle one of the campers.

"Michelle. Do me a favor and give this to Diane. She's over there."

"Sure Dana."

Then I go for a long walk. Mulder was going to the end of the summer dance with Diane. You know, when I found out about the dance, I really thought Mulder would go with me. Even if we went as friends would be fine with me. But now his going with someone else.

**Not my best writing but I'm going away tomorrow night so I had to write this chapter quick. I haven't been feeling up to writing at all this month but I would feel bad if I didn't get this out today. There is probably some mistakes and I'm sorry for that. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please take a second a review! The first person to be my 101 reviewer gets a doggy biscuit! **


	11. In A Rush

**AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter is Mulder's point of view ONLY. I know most of the story has been Scully but Mulder is taking over for this chapter.**

"Um, I would love too...but I have someone else in mind that I want to take. I'm sorry." Diane would have been someone I would have gone out with maybe in college, when I was just looking for someone to date, but now it's about finding someone to spend my life with and I'm not looking for just anyone. I'm not even looking for anyone. I have the one person I love. And that's the person I want to go to the dance with. I stopped looking seven years ago.

"Oh, okay." Diane says looking at her knee that looks like near perfect condition. I'm not sure if Diane tripped Scully or not but I know something is going on because Scully is a perfect runner. More than perfect and I have seen her run in heels so it's kind of strange that she would just fall on her own.

"Your knee alright?" I ask to make conversation while we wait for Scully to bring the ice pack. I hope Scully didn't get hurt by falling. When I walked over to her and Diane, it was really only to see if Scully was alright.

"Yes. It only hurts just a little." She smiles up to me.

"Dana told me to give this to you." Michelle says, handing Diane an ice pack and she puts it on her knee. Michelle turns to walk away but I stop her.

"Michelle, is Dana alright?" I ask her and she turns around to face me.

"Um, she looked alright, I guess. She seemed kind of in a rush. I'm not sure." She says to me and I shake my head understandingly and she walks away.

"Do you think Dana's alright?" Diane asks me but I don't answer. Why was Scully in a rush?

**Short chapter but I'm bored cause I didn't go away this week cause I hurt my foot. :(**

**Another chapter to come soon and I updated the story "Fortunetellers" which is a story that I hope people will enjoy as much as Summer Camp. Me working on Fortunetellers will not interfere with this story. **


End file.
